


Mate

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cute Kids, Developing Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Naga!Jack, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Naga are dangerous; everyone is aware of the danger they pose, and so they attempt to please them with gifts and sacrifices, knowing that the slaughter of their family and friends depends on it.  So when the local lord--Chase Young--is requested to bring a sacrifice, he goes without complaint.Yet when he sees the naga, he's surprised that it wears a face from his past.





	Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [9shadowcat9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shadowcat9/gifts).

> Hey there everyone ;u; this fic was a long time coming! A commission for the lovely 9shadowcat9. I just had a whirlwind of a summer semester, and ends haven't been meeting like they should (or really at all) so I've been a bit preoccupied with just life in general. 
> 
> If you like this fic, please leave a comment below!

Even as a child, Chase knew the dangers of wandering into what was deemed ‘naga’ territory. But he’d found himself in it all the same, unintentionally lost—the hunting party would surely be on the lookout for him, as he was the heir apparent. But Chase wasn’t stupid. He doubted that, even with all their strength combined, they’d be able to take on a naga. 

Naga were creatures of legend, as powerful as small gods, armed with magic and inhuman strength. They eagerly hunted and ate humans if not appeased, and were not known for being lenient when someone stumbled into their territory uninvited. Chase had never seen one in person, however he’d heard a dozen stories of how they killed their prey: how some of them had venom, whilst others wrapped their tails around your entire torso, squeezing you slowly to death and watching the light fade from your eyes.

Chase shuddered and crouched low to the ground, keeping himself hidden by the tall grass around him. He refused to flinch at any sudden noises—if he was quiet enough, he might be able to escape without injury. It wasn’t until he saw a flash of red that he peeked up over the grass, trying to catch it with his eye. 

It took him less than a second to pick out the color again, finding it attached to a very pale, topless boy—about his age, probably crouched low in the grass just like himself to avoid attracting attention. So low, in fact, that he couldn’t see his legs at all.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Chase hissed as he approached, keeping himself close to the ground. The young man froze, red eyes full of an acidic distrust that set Chase’s nerves alight with uncertainty. He swallowed it down, summoning all the bravery he still had within him. “Come back to my castle with me. It’s far too dangerous to be out here, especially in naga territory.”

The other boy turned his head to the side, a curtain of bright red falling over his shoulder like a waterfall of freshly spilled blood. His eyes were an almost exact color match. Chase’s stomach turned over. 

“Naga territory?” the boy asked, blinking slowly. Something was wrong. Chase knew something was wrong without answering the question. There was something low and predatory in the stranger’s voice. “If it’s so dangerous, why are you here?” he asked, leaning forward, but only the smallest bit.

“I took off on my own, to hunt away from my party,” Chase stated, not willing to admit he’d gotten lost. “I’m the prince.”

Red eyes regarded him. “My name is Jack,” he replied. “I live here—what’s a prince doing hunting in naga territory? If you knew what it was, you wouldn’t have wandered in here, huh? Unless you’ve come to hunt naga.”

“I’m not stupid,” Chase snapped, lips turning down into a frown. Jack plucked a blade of grass from beside him, looking unconvinced.

“You look stupid,” Jack replied, folding the grass in between his fingers, slow and careful as the grass broke. “And ugly.” 

Chase puffed out his cheeks. “Am not,” he argued. “Maybe I’ll leave you here for the naga to eat.”

“A naga wouldn’t even eat you,” Jack said. “You’re too ugly. And your bones probably taste bitter.” The statement had Chase shuddering. Bitter bones was an oddly specific insult. Jack’s eyes wandered to Chase’s bow. “You’re out here hunting? Hunting what?”

“Whatever I want.”

“You any good with your bow?” Jack asked, ripping out another piece of grass. It was so weird that he was still laying down. Did he not have legs? He’d seen a few children in the city who had no legs. But he didn’t think that one could make it all the way out here. Perhaps Jack had been abandoned by his family?

Chase puffed up his chest. “Yes. I’m better than most my age.” 

Jack blew a raspberry. “Prove it. Bet you can’t hit anything.” Chase’s chest deflated and he had to resist a pout, finding it unfitting for someone of his stature. He took a quick look around the area, trying to find a good target. The fear of nearby naga was pushed to the back of his mind. His pride was far more important to him at this point.

It was easy to spot a rabbit in the brush, looking rather unbothered by the world around it. Chase carefully loaded his bow with an arrow, trying to ignore Jack burning holes into him with his eyes. He was used to being watched, graded—but this was different. Jack was strange. Rude and insulting in an infuriating way.

His bow sang but his arrow didn’t fly true; the rabbit took off into the grass, wailing as it did so.

“How do you eat it when it’s full of sticks?” Jack immediately asked, sounding disgusted. “You’re the worst hunter I’ve ever seen.” Chase’s blood boiled, and then froze in his veins as Jack rose up. 

There was a tail. A naga tail. Blood red. Jack flashed his fangs as he stood up on it, towering over Chase, even with how young he looked. He swayed forward and sent Chase spilling over himself, falling into the tall grass with a muted cry.

“You should just bite it,” Jack told him. He looked over Chase and cocked his head to the side. “You’re a coward.” 

“Am not,” he growled back, though it was weak. Jack moved sharply and Chase put his hands up in fear—only to hear the death rattle of the afore-hunted rabbit. When he opened his eyes once again, Jack was before him, bloody rabbit caught between sharp fangs and still kicking weakly.

Chase awoke with a start, chest heaving and body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. The courtesan in bed with him made an inquisitive noise and he let out a low hiss.

“Out, out with you. Go find another bed to warm.” 

She was up and out of his bed before he could say more, gathering her clothes and slipping out of the door quietly. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, trying to calm down. His heart was beating near out of his chest, it felt like. Chase pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead. He’d been having the dreams for weeks now. A memory—no, a story. A child’s imagination running wild. Yet here it was, plaguing him years later after he’d imagined it.

The dreams happened before every hunt. It sent a chill through him, though he refused to let it affect him further. He would not be bullied, even by his own mind. He groaned as he pulled himself out of bed. It’d been years, now. Ten years to the day, not that he kept track.

It’d been such a surreal, mildly horrifying situation that he couldn’t explain away, even though his father and his advisors had simply laughed it off as a young boy’s imagination. They’d convinced him of it, for the most part. But it still ate at him, on nights that he woke up from such vivid dreaming. 

The hunt today would lead them along the edge of the current naga’s territory, or what they thought it to be. It was not worth wandering in to truly find out, not when so many didn’t come back. The only ones allowed to come and go were those who brought with them gifts, offerings demanded by the great beast themselves. Just thinking about it sent a shudder through Chase that was not easily tossed aside. 

Breakfast came after dressing, and then a brisk walk to the stables had Chase’s mind elsewhere, officially distracted from the mild horror of the morning. He could barely think of the mindless chatter of his servants, let alone focus on anything with the droning banality of a bad dream. 

“Your lordship,” a male servant greeted that was awaiting him in the stables. He’d saddled and prepared Chase’s horse for riding.

Chase waved his hand in dismissal and the servant left without further conversation. Chase didn’t have words to waste on the help. He guided his mount, Kazunori, out to where the rest of the hunting party waited, every face patient and schooled to look as stone. Chase nodded at them. 

The morning was bright; the sun kissed at the open fields and filtered through the thick leaves of tall,  _ tall  _ forest trees. The horses snorted and swayed as they walked, all too used to the languid walk down well-trod paths and the genuine boredom that came with travel. Chase turned his face up and into the wind, feeling it tug at his ponytail. He turned to look at the long grass, and blanched.

_ Red. _

Chase saw it. Chase saw that familiar flash of red amongst the grass, like a bloodied flag. His hands tightened on the reins as he felt his horse shift uneasily beneath him, whinny, and then buck. The hunting party turned around to watch Kazunori panic, something he’d never done before. 

Chase drew his shoulders back and tightened his legs, keeping his heels down. He began to yank on the reins, trying to keep Kazunori’s head up to prevent him from tossing him off. 

“It’s alright,” Chase grunted at him. Kazunori shook his head and tried to dislodge Chase again, though it was with less force. He was looking around wildly, and Chase was convinced that he’d seen it too. That flash of red. A  _ naga.  _ Mammals of all kinds were unsettled by the powerful, almost mythic beings. 

Kazunori calmed. Chase petted his neck whilst the others in his party came to check on him, all blathering nonsense that he didn’t care to listen to. He slid off of his horse and went to stand at the edge of the field, staring out into the endless sea of green and yellow. Summer was here and small stalks were dying off here and there. 

“I saw something,” he grunted, when asked about it. “In the grass. Red.”

“A bird, perhaps?” someone suggested—one of the women who’d accompanied them out hunting. They were airheaded waifs, though it was customary to bring them as spectators. Walking mouths to praise the less confident men in the party.

“Birds do not frighten horses,” Chase replied coldly. He gritted his teeth, eyes flicking to search the area in front of him without stepping inside. He knew he was as good as dead if he entered naga territory. Naga were vicious. They would eagerly rip him limb from limb, tear out his throat and drink his blood while he struggled to get away.

Chase was afraid of nagas, but only so much as to be wary and respectful of them. It did no good to be rude to a beast twice your size and capable of magicks far beyond that of court magicians. Only in fear could one truly face such a monster. 

“I doubt it was a naga,” another said. “They don’t hunt in the early morning, that we know of.”

Chase refrained from rounding on the person. It was likely they knew little of his childhood—how he was teased for years after he’d made the claim of seeing a naga. His father still teased him. Would no doubt do so long after the old man was dead too—he’d be ridiculed from the grave. 

“Naga bend to no rules,” Chase bit out. “If it were a naga, would you have it hear your ridiculous statement? If it were to snatch you, there would be little we could do to stop it.” He hated these idiots. They were overwhelmingly obnoxious. He willed himself to calm. There was no need to be bothered by a simple flash of color. Perhaps it had truly been a bird that Kazunori had mistaken for a snake or the like. “Let us be on our way. The longer we wait here, the worse the hunting is.”

Chase mounted Kazunori without another word, ignoring both the whispers and stares. If they wanted to talk, they could talk.

He took his bow with him into the forest. It had been his weapon of choice for hunting ever since he’d been introduced to the sport. Chase no longer went after things like rabbits or small birds; he hunted deer and elk. He cornered mountain lions on occasion, and bears, bringing back the heavy mammals with no assistance. The pelts were either hung proudly in the halls or sewn into traditional garments and reserved for special events.

Today it was only a buck, right between the ribs. The animal fell almost gracefully onto the ground below it, body giving out without a fight. Chase slowly rose his hiding place, ready to gut the thing and bring it back home, when he saw him.

_ Jack.  _ The beast from his dreams, staring at him. Wide red eyes were curious, staring at him from low on the ground. His head was… well, large. Larger than a human—and as Jack rose, slowly out of the brush, Chase’s mouth went dry. 

Jack had grown. He was no longer child-sized, not even  _ human- _ sized. He towered over Chase, and that was when he was barely propped up on his tail. He didn’t make a move toward him. They were caught in a staring match, Chase frozen and Jack swaying side to side, much like Kazunori had. The difference was the split tongue slipping out of Jack’s mouth and tasting the air around him.

Chase took a step back. And then another. Jack didn’t move, watching his every step with careful diligence. And then, with a flurry of movement, he was gone. Chase took a step back and then collapsed as not a single bush or plant made a sound with Jack’s exit. 

“Naga,” he called as he went back to the horses, trying to keep his voice even. The women looked up, startled by his sudden appearance. “Get word out to the others.” The order was swiftly carried out by the guards whilst Chase took up guarding the women. 

“Surely you jest,” one of them said with the flutter of her lashes. Chase regarded her coolly, and she quieted.

The trees rustled and Chase turned, hand going to his waist for his sword. He relaxed when he realized it was the rest of the hunting party, all looking equally confused.

“You’re rather jumpy today, milord,” one of the younger men drawled. “Sure you’re up for this?” His cockiness had Chase’s nostrils flaring and body tensing. 

“I saw a naga in these woods. We’re leaving, before it becomes an issue we can’t handle.” He turned away to go fetch his horse. It was obvious that no one believed him, but they couldn’t argue. He was above them.

They travelled back in silence; Chase swore he saw flashes of color out of the corner of his eye, but he stayed quiet. He almost wished the beast would strike, kill one of the ingrates that defied him. It would certainly prove a point, at the very least. 

Chase thought it was a single oddity, to see him. The naga.  _ Jack.  _ But the more hunts that he led afterwards, the more he saw him, watching from farther away. Never enough for Chase to justify recalling everyone, but enough that he grew worried. And then, he began to panic. His heart would leap into his throat and his breath would hitch, body preparing for an attack that never came. What did the beast want with him? It was a tortuous existence. He found himself wishing that it the naga would come for him already. Chase thought that was the worst of it.

That was, until Jack called for an offering. The offering itself was nothing special. A large beast, an elk, which was common in the forests this time of year. Expensive cloth and gems, again things that mattered little and were less strict than offerings requested before. The interesting thing was that Jack requested Chase specifically. 

Cold ran through his veins, turning his blood into a river of ice. True fear gripped him then, when the message was delivered by a shaken warrior with a purpling bruise around his neck. Chase had agreed, of course; it would be bad for his people otherwise. His father had tried to keep him behind, to force another to go in his place instead. Chase had refused. He had to face this himself.

Had Jack waited all this time until Chase had grown into an adult? Until he was feeling particularly hungry for nobility? Did adults taste better to naga? The questions plagued him while the servants prepared his best clothing. If he was to be eaten, he would do it with his head held high, dressed like the lord he was. 

Chase wished he could say that he’d rested well, that he’d left the castle in a peaceful resigned state. Instead, he’d left shaking, jaw clenched, and reins fisted tightly between his fingers. He’d left Kazunori behind. He didn’t deserve death any more than Chase did and couldn’t make that choice for himself. 

The altar at which they left the offerings was covered in blood.  _ Wet  _ blood. Chase took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Someone had come here uninvited, that was all. And for that, they’d paid the price. That might speak good news for Chase—perhaps the beast’s belly was full.

Chase took a moment to inspect the area; he didn’t notice anything odd about the altar, save for the fresh blood. He let out a low grunt as he pulled the elk down off the back of his horse and loaded it atop the stone slab. The horse whinnied, and then pawed at the ground in what could have been impatience. Chase hushed the creature, already on edge. He didn’t have time to be frightened of a horse. 

“You’ve come.”

The voice was mellow. Warm. There was a low hiss to it. Chase wanted to run, legs shaking underneath him. He took a step back—and then his foot was caught in a tight grip, the naga wrapping the end of his tail around his ankle and dragging him down. Chase scrambled, though he knew it was useless. It was  _ all  _ useless. His entire life flashed before his eyes and he cried out, trying to kick as he was wrapped further in that long, muscular tail. Eventually he was wrapped too tight to even move, breath coming shallow and whistling out of him as he was dragged closer. 

“What do you want?” he snarled, knowing very well he was to be eaten. What else happened to you when you were cornered and captured by a naga? “Why bring me out here?” 

“Hush, hush now,” Jack soothed, hands pushing Chase’s hair from his face. “Hush now, my new mate. Quiet, quiet.” He pressed a kiss to Chase’s forehead and Chase nearly fainted when he saw those fangs so close to his face. “I have a gift for you.” He nuzzled Chase’s throat. “You must be hungry.” 

Chase swallowed as a dead rabbit,  _ freshly  _ dead rabbit, was brought close to his face. 

“Eat,” Jack murmured. “Eat my new mate, Chase. Take a bite.” Jack frowned as Chase stared on in horror. Jack grunted and then nodded to himself. “I’m sure you’d prefer it cooked. Let’s take you home now. You’ll be comfortable there.”

“Leave me,” Chase managed to croak out. “I am no mate of yours.”

Jack laughed and shook his head. “It’s alright,” he soothed. “It’s alright to be scared, new mate. But you will find yourself comfortable soon enough. I will have you fed and warm soon. Protected and safe.” His tail squeezed around Chase, who wiggled in fear. “We will have a beautiful brood together.”

_ Brood _ ? A cold,  _ cold  _ fear ran through him. A brood. That meant eggs. Jack would lay eggs in him, he was sure of it. Naga children would eat their way out of him. He closed his eyes tight, wishing for a quicker death than that. This didn’t seem to bother Jack as he dragged Chase along—the ride was surprisingly smooth. Jack was incredibly careful with him, lifting him so he didn’t feel any discomfort save for the squeezing.

Chase gave up his squirming after about ten minutes, deciding to try and keep track of the world around him instead. If he managed to get free, he’d need to know how to escape this hellish forest and return to his home.

And then it hit him. He couldn’t return home. If he returned, who knew what the naga might do to the rest of the people? Chase’s briefly high hopes shattered as he came back down to earth, wings burnt like those of Icarus. He had to stay with Jack and do as he asked. No matter what price he had to pay, it was worth it to protect his people. The people who so sadly had seen him off.

“Home sweet home,” Jack hummed as he pulled Chase deep into a hidden cave. It was etched into the side of the mountain, with several glowing fires throughout. “Here, let me get you settled on the bed. You must be exhausted.” The ‘bed’ was a pile of warm furs, with a number of necklaces and gems scattered about. “I’ll cook this up for you.” 

Chase fought the urge to run, when the tail let him go. Instead he took in a deep breath, the first one he’d been privy to in a while, and watched Jack with keen, unwavering eyes. Jack was cleaning the rabbit, though with a knife and not his claws—Chase hadn’t known why he’d expected claws, but stories of nagas were so varied, he… Well, he’d had rather dark thoughts the entire way here. For his entire life, really.

The rabbit set to roast, Jack slithered his way back to the bed, curling around Chase, thought not as tight. He pressed a kiss to Chase’s cheek, paused when he felt him flinch, and then kissed him again, this time on the corner of his mouth.

“No need to fuss,” Jack chastised. “You’re mine now, you understand? This is your home, and you are my mate.” He cupped Chase’s jaw and turned his face toward him. Jack’s nostrils flared and Chase could see the glint of teeth behind his perfect, pink lips. Jack was undeniably beautiful, as all naga were. It was almost horrifying to look at. Horrifying and mesmerizing and—

Chase froze as Jack nuzzled forward, pressing kisses down his jaw. Jack was hugging him, draped over his shoulders and keeping him close. “You’re so beautiful. You’ve been so beautiful for so long.” He pressed his lips to Chase’s neck, and his pulse jumped under his skin. Clawed hands pressed under his outer jacket, smoothing his thumbs down Chase’s sides. Chase looked up at Jack and flinched when cold lips pressed against his forehead.

Jack carefully pulled his hair away from his forehead, and pressed another kiss to his skin, right at the corner of his eyebrow. 

“It’s okay,” Jack soothed. He pressed their foreheads together. “It’s okay to trust me. I’m sorry if I scared you. I couldn’t take you when you were out with your hunting party. The chance of wrath was too great. I didn’t want to hurt them.” His hands slipped under Chase’s shirt, pressing his chilly hands to his stomach. “You’re so warm, Chase.” He pressed a kiss to Chase’s cheek, and then let out a pleased sigh. “I really am sorry I scared you, you know.”

“How long have you been—” Chase choked himself off.

“Been what?” Jack asked, eager to answer his question. “Planning this? Not long. Though I’ve been watching you  _ forever.  _ As soon as you started growing out your hair, and started leading hunts on your own—oh, I found you so handsome and I couldn’t stop myself. I’m old enough to take my first mate, and it had to be you.”

Jack shifted back, pulling his hands with him. He ran his fingers through Chase’s hair, preening the long dark strands. “I don’t know if we’re meant to be together, but I can’t think of anyone else.” He pressed his face between Chase’s shoulder blades, sighing happily. “I’ll take such good care of you.” 

Chase squeaked out an agreement, unsure of what Jack was talking about. But it didn’t sound like he was going to be eaten. So, he settled back into Jack’s touch, though he still flinched on occasion. 

“I know you’re scared,” Jack murmured, beginning to braid his hair. “But it’s going to be alright, I promise.” 

Chase had to wonder if Jack really thought himself soothing. Chase let out slow,  _ slow  _ breaths, trying to calm his heart rate. Jack let him go to go fetch the cooked and cleaned rabbit, and then brought it over in his fingers, breaking it apart into edible bits. Chase watched Jack carefully, opening his mouth as the food was offered to him. Was it poisoned? No, that wouldn’t make sense. Especially if he planned to use Chase for egg-laying purposes.

Jack got visibly excited when Chase began to eat. He snuggled closer, kissing at the corners of his mouth as he fed more of the rabbit to him. Chase winced at the kisses but didn’t try to shy away. It wasn’t like he had anywhere to run. So he endured it, but he kept himself on high alert. 

It took time, for Chase to realize he wasn’t going to be Jack’s meal—in fact, Jack was incredibly cuddly and took every opportunity to snuggle up to him. The affection was… Well, Chase enjoyed it. It was somehow different than the whores he’d brought into his bed. Whilst he hated when they were clingy, there was something about cool limbs and the feeling of scales that made him feel appreciated.

Maybe because being the property of a naga was such a rare thing. It might’ve been his pride.

At some point, Jack no longer thought Chase a risk—that was after he’d bed him, of course. Chase had thought it’d be a bit more humiliating, but he’d enjoyed what the naga had done thoroughly enough. As the days became longer and the time he spent with Jack became more and more comfortable, egg-laying came up once again. 

“It’s about time,” Jack cooed at him; he didn’t look any different, though Jack had convinced him that he had a pouch of eggs hidden somewhere on, or really,  _ in  _ him. Chase gave him a once over and then caught his eye. “What?”

“Are you sure that a human can…” He paused, not sure how to explain it. “Jack, as much as I appreciate your desire to start a family, can a human carry the eggs of a naga? I’ve never heard of such a thing.”

Jack stared at him for a moment before laughing. He shook his head and placed the scarf he’d been messing with around Chase’s neck. “Silly,” he accused. “You’re not going to be  _ taking  _ my eggs. You’re going to be fertilizing them.” Jack was acting like it was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard. “I know I normally breed you, but it’s your turn—the eggs are so close to being ready too.” 

Chase blinked in surprise. He hadn’t expected this. “I… See. Alright, I…”  _ What an interesting twist. _ He nodded and then pulled the scarf off of him to properly wind it around his neck. “Thank you for informing me. It’s better to know these things.” Chase wasn’t even sure he  _ wanted  _ that role, even as Jack curled around him and kissed softly at his neck, the serpentine version of a large puppy. 

“You’re going to do great,” Jack promised. “We’re going to have such strong children. They’re going to be so  _ beautiful. _ ” Chase turned his head as Jack kissed his mouth, shuddering when slender fingers dug into his sides through his shirt. “I can’t wait—though I have to warn you. I am  _ very  _ needy during my season. I’m sure you can satisfy me, but I thought it’d be nice to warn you.” 

More kisses were placed up Chase’s neck and he let it fall to the side. It fit, honestly. His life was weird enough, in being kidnapped by a naga to be its mate.  _ His  _ mate. What was fertilizing his eggs to that?

The years were a blur; Chase was allowed to return to town, as long as he came back—the townspeople were amazed, and his father nearly cried with joy. He enjoyed his visit, though it felt odd to be amongst people. When the eggs hatched, he didn’t visit for a year at the least. He was too busy corralling the young children, each one retaining Jack’s bright red eyes. 

Six eggs had been fertilized, and six had been laid. Every single one of them had hatched into curious, fangless naga, and Chase had chuckled as they swarmed him upon finding out he was their father. He had barely heard Jack in the background, praising his fertility. There were tails wrapping around him, leeching away his warmth. 

Jack hadn’t cared much about naming, though he paid attention when Chase discussed them with him. His eyes were soft and loving, tail curled around Chase and the children as he decided. It took time. There were four boys and two girls, who were a good deal bigger than their brothers. 

Two sons looked just like their father, pale skin included—he named them Jiao-Long and Ju-Long. They spat out their names and fumbled over the somewhat complicated sounds but took them with glee. They wrestled on the floor shortly after, delighted. The other two sons, one with olive skin and dark hair—named Qiu—and one with an almost muddy brown hair color and patchy skin, like a pie-bald horse. The second was named Ru, and Chase found him to be his favourite. 

The two girls were to be beautiful. Dark hair, pale skin: they would be sirens, if they took to the water. Men would offer their hearts gladly, even if they were only to be eaten. Ying Yue and Kuan-Yin would be slayers. Goddesses, even. Chase had tried to teach them well, with only the slight argument with Jack over whether or not humans were a good source of food—after all,  _ he  _ was human. 

That was, until Ru spat sparks.

Jack was overjoyed, tugging Ru into his arms and hugging him. He babbled something out that Chase couldn’t quite understand, but what he  _ did  _ understand was this:

“Chase, ah, he’ll be ready to leave the nest soon. The rest of the children must be close behind.” 

Chase jerked his head up from the book he was reading and Ju-Long—who’d settled in his lap—jumped with him and let out a low hiss. Chase laid a hand on his head and combed out his long hair, soothing him back to his nap.

“Excuse me?” Chase said, voice cold. Jack looked over to him, holding up their child proudly. “What did you just say?”

Jack laughed at him, and then shook his head. “You don’t have that bad of hearing.” He slithered over, tucking Ru under his arm like a suitcase. He shooed Ju-Long from Chase’s lap, not caring how perturbed he might be. Ru was dropped in Chase’s lap and instantly curled up within it, happily taking the warm spot his brother had been forced to abandon.

“You saw him, didn’t you? He spat sparks, our little Ru. A fast learner. Aptly named.” Jack was curling around the two of them and Chase could see how jealous the others were getting at the attention. “He’s already growing into his magic, Chase. Soon he can leave the nest. It’s normal.”

“He’s  _ ten, _ ” Chase barked. Jack jerked away from him, blinking. “You’re planning on sending a ten year old out into the wild by himself?” The idea was crazy. Unheard of. Ru, with his big eyes and scaled collarbone. So different then his siblings yet expected to take care of himself already. 

“I, yes,” Jack said. “I’ve taught him and his siblings how to hunt. It’s  _ normal _ to send a child out after their magic has developed. Give him a month or two, and he’ll be able to survive on his own just fine. Isn’t that right?” He bent down and pressed a kiss to Ru’s forehead. Ru wiped it away with the palm of his hand—only Chase was allowed to give him kisses at this age. Chase wasn’t afraid to say he doted on them. 

Chase picked up Ru and walked over Jack’s tails, abandoning his book. “Ru is going  _ nowhere.  _ You are not sending him or any of the others out. Not right now. Not at this age.” He put Ru down with his siblings and sent a glare at Kuan-Yin who went to nip at him jealously. He picked her up and she curled around him, sticking a forked tongue out at Ru, who curled around Chase’s feet. 

Jack made a soothing, soft sound. “It’s okay,” he assured. “They’ll be fine out there. Humans keep their children for longer, and I understand. It’s odd, but I understand. But you don’t need to hold onto them so long. They’re basically adults.” Chase narrowed his eyes, clutching Kuan-Yin a bit tighter. She pressed her face into Jack’s neck, soft hair tickling his neck. 

“They’re children.  _ Our  _ children.” Chase wouldn’t be moved. He refused to. “You wanted me as your mate. And as your mate I refuse to put Ru or any of the others out at this age. They’re far too young.  _ Far  _ too young. And if you send any single one of them out, I go with them.”

Jack’s eyes flashed at the threat. Chase jerked his head high, staring him in the eye with all the ferocity of the lord he was. He would not be docile in the face to this threat, even though he knew Jack could drag him back, could overpower him with a single hand.

“Outside.” It was an order. “Without the child.” 

Chase put her down and followed Jack outside, wondering what he was going to do. Chase found himself pressed against the side of the small add-on to the cave he’d built for his comfort more than anything else, tail wrapped around him and mouth close to this. It pressed a soft kiss to his lips and then pulled away.

“I’m near my season again,” Jack hissed. “But this time, you will carry the eggs. Do you really want to coddle these children when another batch comes in a few months? That’s far too many mouths to feed.”

“As if you don’t bring enough back to feed an army,” Chase grunted out, turning his mouth from Jack. “You’re a ridiculously good hunter—I will hunt, even, if necessary. I will bring back supplies from the town.”

“They will get too big,” Jack hissed. “Do you know how fast they grow? We can’t keep them for eight years more. They’ll be my size—the land will be over-hunted. Our children will starve—and worse than that, they might see their siblings as mates if they’re not allowed to stretch their wings.”

There was a plea in his voice that had Chase sighing.

“How long can we keep them? Before they get too big.”  _ Or horny,  _ he thought to himself. 

“Three years, before their first growth spurt,” Jack replied. “Though I would recommend only two years more.” His hands were on Chase’s hips. 

Chase flicked his eyes to look at him. “Three.” 

Jack’s cheeks puffed out, eyes narrowing and tongue flicking out past his lips. “If we have six again, how will you manage twelve?”

“With your help, of course,” Chase replied dryly. Jack cocked his head to the side. “Unless you can’t handle it. Then I suppose I’ll have to hire a servant to watch over them.” 

Jack reared up with a growl. “No one comes into our den,” he hissed angrily, nipping at Chase’s jaw. “No one but our blood.” Chase shuddered at the husky rumble in his voice. “Do you understand? I can handle more children, especially if they are our own. We will give them three more years, here. But then they must leave. Agreed?”

Chase nodded, a silent agreement; Jack pressed a kiss to the bit of skin he’d nipped at, even though there was little pain. His lips moved up, mapping out Chase’s skin with soft kisses. “What are you up to?” Chase asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“I’m just happy to have you,” Jack murmured softly, kissing at the corner of his mouth. “And our children. And this life.” He kissed Chase. “Even if we disagree sometimes.” Chase snorted as his knuckles were brought to Jack’s mouth and kissed. “I’m sorry for upsetting you.” 

“You should be,” Chase grunted, wrapping an arm around Jack’s side. His lips ghosted Jack’s cheek and he heard him sigh, no doubt that he’d pleased his mate. Chase found himself wrapped up in a set of strong arms and he wanted to roll his eyes. Jack was clingy as ever.” 

“The children are probably curious about where we are,” Chase muttered, pulling back to look up at Jack. “We should go back inside.” Jack nodded and entwined their fingers together and leaning over to steal another, soft kiss.Chase returned it with ease—he refused to let his mind wander to what Jack had said. That  _ he’d  _ be the one taking the eggs this time. 

Chase decided that they’d cross  _ that  _ bridge when they came to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up two hours ago, and all I want to do is go back to sleep. Zzzzzz
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) for my tumblr or[here](https://twitter.com/thepr3acher) (my twitter) to do all these things and more!


End file.
